monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:UkantorEX/Another Triumphant Return!
GREETINGS, MINIONS! *ahem* Um, I mean, ahoy there! 'Tis I, UkantorEX, back from the dead! ...Yeah. Anyway, I'm back! ^_^ I've been away for quite sometime, despite my brief return to continue SoD, although that failed miserably and I resumed my hiatus. Anyway, now I'm back, and I bring good tidings with me! Tome of Lies Trilogy Shadows of Deception has been put on hold, for the forseeable future. While I may not have ever shown it, I've found this an extremely difficult story to write. It's massive, monumentally so. I'm only about halfway through and it's already longer than Fate and Freedom. Although, the reason for that relates to my real reson for putting this project on hold... The White Star Legacy: Eclipse This, my new project, is the reason behind SoD's hiatus. The reason I was finding SoD so difficult to write consistently is because I was trying to bury my nagging feeling that I wasn't finished with TWST, or with Gale. Sure, I have a spinoff planned, and a possible prequel, but I didn't have any ''future ''plans, even though deep down I wanted to. But the more I continued to ignore it, the harder it fought to get out. Hence, I finally concede. This is the story I will be writing for now on. If push comes to shove, I may even cancel the Tome of Lies Trilogy... Althugh at this point I don't want that at all. Still, if I did cancel it, it wouldn't be the first time. I also cancelled Tale of Valum because I wasn't ready to leave TWSC as it was. Anyway, enough of the doom and gloom. Let's be happy about this! TWSL will be a direct continuation of TWST, set 3 years after the epilogue of Fate and Freedom, so -in total- seven years after the Battle of Yukikaze. Gale and co. have attained recognition that has spread far beyond the borders of their own kingdom, and are treated like royalty, their fame equivalent to that of a modern-day celebrity. They regularly display their powers and prowess as monster hunters in the Grand Arena in the earth city of Chikyuu, much to the delight of fans. However, when a never-before-seen monster suddely appears in the kingdom, Gale senses a sinister new threat far beyond their comprehension... Featuring characters and places old and new, I intend The White Star Legacy: Eclipse to be the darkest and hopefully most exciting installment thus far. I'm in the process of writing the first chapter now. I hope you guys will like it! ^_^ So yeah, I guess that's all I've got the say for now. You can rest assured that I will try and resume my duties as part of the MHFWiki Staff team, but I am in year 11 now and my studies are important, so I will probably not be around as much as I'm used to being. :/ Feel free to worship me leave cookies, greetings and thoughts below! Category:Blog posts